


No Room at the Inn

by Z_lastname



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childbirth, Christian Holidays, Christianity, Mpreg, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_lastname/pseuds/Z_lastname
Summary: This work was transferred from my deviantart.Christian fundamentalist Mark is visited by the angel Gabriel, and told he will carry and deliver god's child.
Kudos: 22





	No Room at the Inn

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains graphic description of childbirth, and heavy Christian religious influence.

Mark was no stranger to the nativity story. He had grown up in a christian fundamentalist church, so he was well versed in all things biblical. He knew about the angel Gabriel visiting the virgin Mary, about their search for a place to stay as Mary laboured, and that Christ was to return. The end of days was kind of the speciality of his church, so they really emphasised the return of Christ. However, so far, they'd seen nothing. 

Mark awoke that night to a strange light beaming throughout his room, a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach. As he groggily tried to focus his eyes, he saw a man in his room. "Do not be afraid," the man said. "I am the angel Gabriel." Mark gulped with nerves. Was this really happening? To him of all people? He was not the most devout young man of his church yet the angel appeared to him. "Mark, the lord has chosen you to facilitate the return of Christ to Earth. You will conceive the lord's child." Mark was in shock. He was a man, he was a virgin, how could he be pregnant? But before he could even ask, the angel was gone again.

Mark knew very quickly that the angel was right. Within a week he had a slight bump to his stomach - this baby was definitely not of earth. He had to act quickly, but he wasn't sure how. He packed a bag and left, sneaking off to a friends house to tell him what had happened. Joe was a member of the church too, and he knew Joe would help him. When he explained, while Joe was not yet sure if he believe, Joe agreed to help him. They both knew that while his immaculate conception was the work of god, it would not be well accepted by the congregation. They could return with the baby but the others could not witness it. So they travelled. Motel to motel, B&B to B&B, staying a few days then moving on. Rapidly Mark was growing gravid, after only a month he looked nearly full term. 

Mark huffed as they drove along, searching for their next destination. He could feel the baby moving around inside him, restless, ready for birth. "We need to find somewhere fast Joe," he grumbled. "I think it's nearly time." Joe nodded to him, and pulled in to the nearest motel they could find. It was dingy, but anywhere was better than nothing at this point. Mark was starting to feel more uneasy, feeling the urgency of the situation rising as he waited for Joe to get them a room. After inquiring at the reception, Joe returned to the car.   
"There's... no room. The best they could do is offer the garage out back, it's not in use," Joe sighed. Mark was clearly in distress at this point, looking flushed red and sweating.  
"It'll have to do," he huffed. "We need to act fast."

Joe quickly drove the car around back to the garage, and let Mark in. It was a little back from the motel itself, which Mark was thankful for as the pain mounted. He could groan out in peace. Joe quickly returned to the reception to get blankets and pillows for the garage, returning to find Mark partially stripped. He was beyond the point of shyness, as pain wracked his midsection. He had removed his trousers and underwear, and was now panting as he waddled around the room in just his shirt. The situation was so alien to Joe - he was unused to seeing other men so exposed, and he barely knew about the process of pregnancy and delivery in women, let alone men.   
"Is there, uh, anything I can... do? To help?" Joe offered, knowing it was at least the Lord's will to try.  
"Th-there's gloves over there.." Mark pointed. The garage had once been for car maintenance, and as such there were disposable rubber gloves on a counter. "I need you to... to see if you can feel him."  
"W-where?" Joe asked, nervously putting on the gloves.   
"My ass," Mark began to moan, squirming around as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other. "I think it's comin' out my ass."

Joe got Mark down on his hands and knees, vaguely remembering something about this being a good position to deliver a baby in. Mark was yowling out in pain now, yelling "Oh, Lord, it hurts! Lord please help me!"  
"I'm going in.." Joe warned him, and he pressed two fingers into Mark's hole. Mark yelped out, as Joe pressed in, feeling his fingers come up against something solid. "I-I think I feel him!" Joe said excitedly.  
"G-gonna push!" Mark grunted, prompting Joe to remove his fingers. The pregnant man let out a roar as he bore down, pushing with all his strength. Joe watched as his ass started to bulge, then spread, a head starting to emerge.   
"Keep going, keep pushing, I can see it!" Joe encouraged him. With a whimper, Mark stopped, the head halfway emerged. He panted heavily.   
"Fuck it feels the size of a football, Lord, please help me deliver your child, please," he cried out. Joe could only watch in awe - Mark was right. This baby seemed a good bit bigger than any baby he'd seen before. Mark began to bare down again, screaming out once more in pain as the head fully emerged. Joe was in shock. He was witnessing the rebirth of Christ.   
"You're doing great, head is out, just keep going and it'll be over soon, thank you Lord," Joe coached him, hoping he was helping at least somewhat. With a final bellowing cry, Mark bore down, his hole stretching out around the child as it slid into Joe's arms. The baby was, newborn, the size of a small toddler. It didn't cry - it was alert and smiling. It had no umbilical cord. Mark turned around, and Joe handed the baby to him. "Y-you did it," he said. There was a certain divine energy in the room, as it became flooded with light, just as it had been the night of the conception. The angel appearance once more.  
"Mark, you have shown your faith and value to the Lord," Gabriel said. "You hold Jesus in your arms as your son to raise. As for you, Joe, the Lord appreciates the aid you've given him and would like to reward you."  
"How so?" Joe asked, basking in the light of the angel.  
"By giving you the honour of carrying and rebirthing the apostles." One for Mark, and now, four for Joe.


End file.
